queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Under Pressure
Under Pressure (Bajo Presión) es una canción del año 1981, creada por Queen y David Bowie. Colaboración En un principio, Bowie se había juntado con Queen, ya que él iba a cantar de fondo en la canción ''Cool Cat'','' pero al final no hicieron esto, ya que la banda se sintió desconforme, y después de un tiempo de estar juntos, escribieron esta canción. Creación La canción fue desarrollada en una sesión que la banda tenía con Bowie en su estudio de Montreux, Suiza, por lo tanto los derechos de la canción son para los cinco músicos. John (según una entrevista para Francia en 1984) dijo que, sin embargo, el compositor musical principal de la canción fue Freddie — aunque todos ayudaron a arreglarla. También hay una versión anterior, que es como el embrión de la canción y sin Bowie llamada ''Feel Like y está extensamente disponible en forma de contrabando. Ha habido una cierta confusión sobre quién creó la famosa línea de bajo de la canción. John'' dijo (en una entrevista de la revista japonés ''Musiclife en 1982, y la anterior entevista) que David Bowie lo había creado. En entrevistas más recientes, Brian y Roger han acreditado la línea de bajo a John; Bowie también dijo en su página web que la línea de bajo fue escrito ya antes de que él se integrara a la canción. La línea de bajo tiene un parecido con el primer tema, en el tercer movimiento de la primera sinfonía de Jean Sibelius en 1898. En todo caso, la edición de septiembre de 2005 de la popular revista musical online Style seleccionó la línea de bajo como la mejor de la historia popular de la música. El primer título de la canción fue People on Streets, pero después se cambió a Under Pressure. Implicación de Taylor Se rumoreaba con frecuencia que Roger Taylor fue el principal escritor de la canción, sin embargo parece que él fue solo un intermediario entre Freddie y Bowie (dos de las estrellas de rock más grandes en ese entonces), ya que él era amigo de los dos. Estuvo implicado en la producción de la canción e hizo algunas mezclas preliminares con Bowie en Nueva York, pero Bowie estaba insatisfecho con estos resultados y deseó regrabar todo. Al final, la mezcla fue realizada con ayuda de Freddie y del ingeniero Reinhold Mack en la grabación y todos quedaron contentos con el resultado, convirtiendo esta canción en una de las más importantes del grupo y en una de las que mejores posiciones lograron en las listas mundiales de éxitos. Lista de canciones del sencillo # Under Pressure (Freddie, Roger, John, Brian, Bowie) - 4:02 # ''Soul Brother'' (Freddie, Roger, John, Brian) - 3:38 EMI lanzó en 1988 otra versión del sencillo, con Body language como lado B. Créditos * Escrita por: [[Queen|'Queen']] y [[David Bowie|'David Bowie']] * Producida por: [[Queen|'Queen']] y [[David Bowie|'David Bowie']] * Músicos: * [[Freddie Mercury|'Freddie Mercury']]: voz líder, piano, órgano, sintetizador (?), palmas, chasquido de dedos * [[David Bowie|'David Bowie']]: voz líder, sintetizador (?), guitarra adicional (?) * [[Brian May|'Brian May']]: guitarra, palmas, chasquido de dedos * [[John Deacon|'John Deacon']]: bajo, guitarra adicional (?) palmas, chasquido de dedos * [[Roger Meddows-Taylor|'Roger Taylor']]: batería, voces, palmas, chasquido de dedos * David Richards: órgano (?), sintetizador (?) Duración: 4:02 Presentaciones en vivo Hay una versión previa que se puede escuchar por partes a modo de ensayo en el concierto de Puebla en México, estando la estructura y la letra prácticamente completas. Solamente Queen incorporó la canción en sus presentaciones en vivo en ese entonces. Bowie eligió no presentar la canción ante una audiencia hasta el concierto de 1992 que era un tributo a Freddie Mercury, cuando él y Annie Lennox lo cantaron como dueto (acompañados por los miembros de Queen que quedaban). Sin embargo, desde la muerte de Freddie y de «Outside tour» en 1995, Bowie ha cantado la canción virtualmente en cada una de sus presentaciones en vivo, en donde la bajista Gail Ann Dorsey hace la parte vocal de Freddie. La canción también fue presentada en el «A Reality Tour» hecho por Bowie entre los años 2003 y 2004, con frecuencia se la dedicaba a Freddie. Queen + Paul Rodgers también han tocado la canción. Bowie y Freddie nunca cantaron la canción, juntos en vivo, por lo tanto Roger Taylor siempre hacia las partes de Bowie, pero a veces Freddie cantaba la canción totalmente solo y transformaba la canción desde una balada hasta una pieza pesada de rock. Otra diferencia de la versión de estudio y de una en vivo estaba en el final de la canción en la que decían «este es nuestro último baile» dos veces en lugar de una. Notables grabaciones en vivo * Queen primero grabó una versión en vivo de la canción en «The Montreal Forum» en Canadá el venticuatro de noviembre de 1981. Ésta fue incluida en el concierto-película «We Will Rock You». * Una segunda versión en vivo fue grabada en «Milton Keynes», Inglaterra en 1982. Esta fue lanzado en el álbum en vivo/DVD Queen On Fire - Live at the Bowl. Antes del concierto, circulaban rumores de que Bowie acompañaría a Queen en la canción, pero lo más probable es que ni siquiera asistiera al concierto. * Después, Queen grabó una tercera versión en vivo en el Estadio Nuevo Wembley, Londres, en 1986. Esta fue lanzada en el álbum en vivo/DVD ''Live at Wembley Stadium''. Otra versión de esta grabación (posiblemente una versión arreglada) apareció en el álbum Live Magic en 1986. * Una versión fue grabada por David Bowie en 1995 y fue lanzada como bonus en el álbum «Outside - Version 2». La versión en vivo de esta grabación aparece en el sencillo Hallo Spaceboy en 1996. * Una presentación fue dada por Queen en Budapest y tocaron la canción media nota más arriba que lo normal. Otros lanzamientos * Inicialmente fue lanzada en los US en el Elektra Records US y en Canadá fue lanzada en Queen's Greatest Hits como una nueva canción. * La canción fue lanzada como pista extra en el álbum Let's Dance de Bowie en 1995. * Una versión remezclada (el «Rah Mix») fue publicada en diciembre de 1999 para promover el disco Greatest Hits III alcanzando el puesto número #14 en la lista de sencillos británicos. * Hollywood Records remezclaron la canción en 1992 para incluirlo en su disco Classic Queen. Esta versión tiene mejor calidad de sonido, pero quita la frase de Freddie que dice: «that's okay!». * También ha aparecido en discos compilatorios de Bowie: ** Bowie: The Singles 1969-1993 (1993) ** The Singles Collection (1993) ** Best of Bowie (2002) * Una versión instrumental aparece en el menú del DVD Greatest Video Hits 2, y en Greatest Karaoke Hits. * Fue lanzado en Reino Unido en el Greatest Hits II (que serían incluidos más adelante en The Platinum Collection (2003)) quitando la segunda vez que David Bowie dice, «''This is our last dance»'' («''este es nuestro último baile''»). * Fue remezclada por 50 Cent con la canción High All the Time * La banda británica Keane grabó un cover de la canción dentro de su CD single The Night Sky. * Las bandas estadounidenses My Chemical Romance y The Used grabaron un cover de esta canción a fines del año 2005, que aparece en el álbum In Love and Death (álbum de The Used). En la cultura popular Series en las que ha sido tocada * Rescue Me * Judging Amy * Ally McBeal * Clueless * Scrubs * Eyes * Cold Case * Everybody Hates Chris * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (episodio piloto) * In Case of Emergency (episodio piloto) * Dirty Sexy Money Programas en los que ha sido tocada * 2003 American League Championship Series * T2006 NFL Draft * Newsnight Películas en las que ha sido tocada * A New Life * Grosse Pointe Blank * The End * The Players Club * Stepmom * 40 Days and 40 Nights * The Girl Next Door * Cheaper By the Dozen 2 * The Heartbreak Kid * World's greatest Dad Anuncios en los que ha sido tocada * E.R.,Warner Bros * Saved! * Tocada en el trailer de Adaptation. * Zales Jewelry * PGA Documentales en los que ha sido tocada * The Drug Years Videojuegos en los que ha sido incluida * Karaoke Revolution Volume 3 * Pro Evolution Soccer 6 * Guitar Hero 5 Versiones de cover * Orquesta Filarmónica Real - The Queen Collection (1982) * El Rapero Vanilla Ice lanzó la canción en su disco Ice ice baby pero no le dio el crédito a Queen y a Bowie. En respuesta a las críticas dijo que solamente le agregó una nota más, por lo tanto esa canción podría considerarse como suya. * La canción fue lanzada en el disco compilatorio de Small Brown Bike y The Casket Lottery también apareció en el álbum Reservoir Songs de Crooked Fingers. * Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres - Plays the Music of Queen (1994) * Culture Beat - Queen Dance Traxx I (1996) * Kween - Rhapsody from Heaven (1996) * Fobia - Tributo a Queen: los grandes del rock en españolTributo a Queen: Los Grandes del Rock en Español(1997) Grupo mexicano que junto con otros rockeros latinos rindieron tributo a Queen. * The Flaming Lips - En vivo * Pennywise * The Blood Brothers - En vivo * Joss Stone - Killer Queen: A Tribute to Queen (2005) * Bobby Flynn - Australian Idol 4 (2006) * The Used y My Chemical Romance - Under Pressure (sencillo) (2005) * 50 Cent - mezclada con High All the Time. * Keane interpretó esta canción en un álbum recopilatorio hecho por BBC Radio 1 (Inglaterra) para celebrar su 40º aniversario. Este cover también está en el sencillo de la banda The Night Sky. (2007) Curiosidades * La mañana del catorce de diciembre de 2004, Under Pressure fue tocada en la Estación Espacial Internacional. También los integrantes del vuelo STS-116 eligieron esta canción para despegar. Letra '''' Vídeos Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Hot Space Categoría:Composiciones de Queen Categoría:Canciones de los 80 Categoría:Tributo a Queen: Los Grandes del Rock en Español Categoría:Absolute Greatest Categoría:Classic Queen Categoría:Jewels Categoría:Queen On Fire - Live At The Bowl Categoría:Greatest Hits II Categoría:Greatest Hits III